Saurian Brute
Saurian Brutes (Brute on the mobile version) are giant Saurians, armed with high-tech energy whips. They are the most powerful regular enemies in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Overview Towering, unstoppable angry reptiles armed with energy whips! Saurian Brutes are giant, slow but tremendously durable enemies that can stave off many attacks. As befitting their technology, their energy whips ignore armor while also giving them a special triple-swing attack, hurting multiple units and multiplying the damage done, totaling up to 360-720 points of True Damage. As such, they might kill fragile heroes like Nivus in no time, and even the mighty Grawl can't stand for long. These brutes are also extremely durable, to the point where even a fully upgraded Rain of Fire can't kill them. Lots and lots of firepower are required to bring down these behemoths. How they acquired energy whips is unknown, as this technology is obviously not used by the inhabitants of the world's surface. Enigmatic, but not really relevant. Strategy * Contradicting popular belief, the Saurian Brute does not deal area damage with its regular swings. It only does so with the three rapid attacks, which has a cooldown of 13.4 seconds and is performed once after every 12 regular swings. This gives you the chance to kill them with Assassins: Put the Assassins in front, so the Saurian Brute won't leak even when it kills all the men. Purchase Dodge II or III and max out Sneak Attack. As the Saurian Brute approaches, first place some reinforcements to make it waste the multi-swings. Then send in the Assassins. Your best bet is that they kill the Saurian Brute with Sneak Attack's instant kill chance, as they dodge the regular swings. This does not always work, but it's cheap and easily set up, so it's advised. * Battle Mecha with Shock and Awe can stun the Saurian Brute, greatly slowing down its progress. The Necromancer can also play a similar role with his numerous skeletons as meat shields, forcing the Saurian Brute to crawl its way through. Now that the player has made the giant to slow down, s/he should take the chance to lay the damage with Critical Mass, Barrage, Furnace Blast, Wasp Missiles and Totems of Weakness, and bring in the Rain of Fire. Note that the main source of damage in this tactic are Critical Mass and Barrage, so the player should prioritize these two skills when setting up a defense. * If possible, disposing of Saurian Brutes safely with instant kills such as the DWAARP's Core Drill is recommended. * The player should note that Saurian Brutes are very strong in a fight. Thus, the player should not try to block them with his/her hero or soldiers. Ignoring armor, it can kill a level 10 Alric in mere 12 seconds or even instantly with a lucky Triple Swing. The good news about using Alric is that Alric has spike Armor, which reflects damage he received from his enemy. His spike armor an also reflect Cool Energy Whips which is a good way to harm Saurian Brute very quickly. Alric's spike armor can reflect 216-432 damage when his spike Armor is fully upgraded. * If you intend to block a Saurian Brute for an extended period of time, the player's best bet is to recruit Templars with Toughness and Holy Grail - beware, even they cannot stave off the Brute's blows for long. As said above, Assassins can dodge the regular swings, however, all three will die in just one triple attack. Blocking the Brute with a hero is highly inefficient as they will most likely fall, not inflict enough damage, and suffer from a lengthy respawn. * In place of blocking, the player could use the Twister to pick up even multiple Brutes and move them backward, however, this spell has a very long cooldown, so is not effective to stall the Brute on its own. * The player can use flying heroes like Ashbite or Bonehart to do considerable amounts of damage to the Saurian Brute. Ashbite can also devour a Saurian Brute as it is considered a regular enemy. * Sha'tra's Abduction can abduct a single Saurian Brute at Level 3 regardless of the Brute's remaining HP. Appearances * The Underpass * Beresad's Lair * The Dark Descent * Emberspike Depths * Darklight Depths Gallery Sneak Attack kills Saurian Brute.gif|Sneak Attack on Saurian Brute Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Enemies